


The One with the Love Story

by secondalto



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t start with once upon a time, but it does have a happy ever after</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I hate that the writers just dismissed a Joey/Rachel relationship. Also, I tried to do my research on the Emmy award but my Google-fu failed me, so I made things up.
> 
> This has been something I’ve been working on for years now. It’s been a real labor of love for me. Rewatching the show recently got me inspired to finish it and I hope everyone enjoys it.

My name is Emma Gellar-Green and I have a story to tell you.

It doesn’t start out once upon a time, because it started way before I was born. But it does have a happy ever after. It just might take a while to get there.

It begins with my mom and dad, but it’s not their story. My dad, that’s Ross Gellar, had been in love with my mom, that’s Rachel Green, since they were kids. Aunt Phoebe has this story about lobsters, but I tend to tune her out when she gets on that track. Mom and dad were on and off and even married once, but again, before me. When mom was pregnant with me she and dad were off, majorly off. Then there was Uncle Joey. Mom moved in with him and….things happened. Nobody will tell me exactly what, but I guess it has to do with feelings.

I only know bits and pieces, things I overheard when mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Monica were having girls nights in. Mom liked Joey. Joey liked Mom. Somewhere in there a proposal might have happened, but I’m fuzzy on when. So they kinda dated. But something happened and it didn’t last. I’m not sure why cause let me tell you now, Joey loves my mom. LOVES HER. The kind of love that you read about in book. And it’s a still happening kind of love, not a once in the past love. 

Seriously guys, I have no idea why they broke it off; grown-ups. Anyway mom went back to dad for a while, but it didn’t last. Ben, he’s my half-brother, says they were masochistic. I don’t know what that means. I think they were just trying (and failing) to buy into what everyone was saying about them. This is the part where I roll my eyes and shake my head. If anyone were meant to be together it was mom and Joey. I mean the looks he gives her; it just makes me sigh thinking about it. 

But Joey went to California to try and break into TV. It worked for a little while. I half remember seeing him on a show; mom has it recorded on video somewhere. She brought it out sometimes when she didn’t think I was paying attention. Why do adults have to make love so hard? So despite the show not working out, Joey got jobs. He got some guest starring roles in other shows, even a bit in a movie. He did some other stuff too, but that would be telling. After six years of Hollyweird, he decided he missed New York. There is more to the story but maybe I should just let you see the rest for yourself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A very small part of Rachel would always regret getting off of the plane. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, provide a family for Emma. But after two months of trying to pretend with Ross, they decided it wasn’t working out. There was too much in the past and they both agreed that being apart was better for them. It was a grown up conversation, polite and quiet with none of the anger they’d had before. They worked out a schedule and lived with it. 

She left her job, went freelance. It was better because Ralph Lauren would never have forgiven her leaving the Paris opportunity. She now worked as a fashion consultant, or at least that’s what she called herself. She worked with Vogue and Vanity Fair and other magazines, dressing models for fashion shoots. She lived with Phoebe and Mike for a while until she saved up enough for her own place. It was a loft with three bedrooms; one for her, one for Emma and one for a guest. It was a comfortable life. She tried not to feel lonely.

She had friends in the city, yes. They went out for drinks, dinners, movies and plays. They even tried to set her up, but Rachel wasn’t looking. Or that’s what she kept telling Monica and herself. She thought about Joey, a lot. He called her, just to say hi, to talk to Emma. And every time she heard his voice it made her remember. They’d been good together. But it wasn’t meant to be. She told herself that, but she didn’t always believe it.

The knock on her door was unexpected but Rachel was used to friends dropping by whenever. It was probably Phoebe wanting to see if she would go out for drinks. And Rachel would refuse because she’d just gotten Emma down for the night. At almost six, her daughter was just as willful as she’d been at that age. Rachel certainly wasn’t expecting Joey Tribbiani to be standing there, a bunch of wildflowers in one hand, a stuffed bear in the other, and suitcases at his feet. It took her a moment to speak.

“Joey? What? When? Why didn’t you call?” She wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. She’d forgotten how he smelled and it took her back. She let go quickly. “Come in, let me take those,” she took the flowers and bear. “Emma’s asleep.”

Joey picked up the two small suitcases and brought them in, setting them to the side as he kicked the door closed. He wandered around for a while, watching as she set the bear on the counter and put the flowers in a vase she’d taken from a cupboard.

“Wow, Rach, this is nice.”

She shivered hearing his voice in person after so many years. Rachel shook herself. She wasn’t a young twenty-something anymore. She should be over things like this. Besides, she had Emma to think about. But as she looked at Joey, really looked something inside her stirred. Gone was most of the fresh-faced naïve Joey she knew. Hollywood had matured him, had put lines at the corners of his eyes and mouth, touches of grey at his temples. But his eyes still sparkled with mischief. She took out some wine and two glasses, bringing them out to the living room.

“So, Joe,” she finally said, gesturing to her couch and chair, “Tell me everything.”

Joey sat on the couch, hands between his legs. “I missed this, everything, everyone. Besides I’m never going to be the next Bruce Willis or Jake Gyllenhall.”

“Sweetie….”

“Its okay, Rach, I’m fine with it.” He took the glass of wine she offered and sipped at it.

“What about your role on that lawyer drama? You’ve been recurring on that for two years.”

Joey gave her a wry grin. “Spoiler alert, I get killed.”

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry,” she said, leaning over and patting his arm in sympathy.

“Eh,” he shrugged. “I took it as a sign. And it’s a much better death than Drake Ramoray got.”

“Disease?”

“Serial killer,” he said in an exaggerated whisper. 

“Oooohhhh, intriguing. But what are you going to do now?”

“Hopefully crash on this nice couch of yours,” he said, a pleading look in his eyes.

“I have a guest room, Joe. You know you’re always welcome here. But I meant what about your acting?”

“Try and get into soaps again, maybe something off Broadway. And there’s always whatever Law and Order franchise is still on air.”

“Well, my home is your home for as long as you need.”

“Thanks, Rach.”

She smiled, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach at the thought of rooming with Joey Tribianni again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the sounds of New York. Sure there were city sounds in Hollywood, but it wasn’t the same. Joey lay in bed thinking about everything that had led him here.

When the special courier had shown up at his door with the script for Legal Beagles season four, episode ten, he should have suspected something. There was red stamped lettering on the envelope: DO NOT DISCUSS SPECIAL ATTENTION. He’d called up Bobbi, wondering what all the fuss was about.

“Joey, my favorite client, how can I help you?”

“I just got my script. What’s with the warnings and the special delivery?”

“Oh, good, I was hoping it would come today. Great stuff in there Joey, trust me! Call me after you’ve read it.”

And she hung up on him. Joey just stared at the phone for a moment before putting it down and going to his room to read the script. From Bobbi’s enthusiasm, he hoped it was something really juicy for his character, Trent Buchman. When Bobbi had approached him to do the guest spot on Legal Beagles, he wasn’t sure at first. Heck, the name of the show was Legal Beagles, but despite the derision, it had received critical acclaim. So despite mediocre ratings it had been picked up for a second season. Joey’s part was for a lawyer at an opposing firm had originally been a one shot deal, but the writers and producers had liked him so much, they’d written him into more of the second season. It had been a five episode arc involving a death penalty case. Then when the third season came his character got into a romantic relationship with one of the leads. The press ate it up, speculating that he was really dating Cassie Andrews (the lead in question) for real, even though she was in a committed relationship with her girlfriend, Sarah.

Legal Beagles had treated Joey really well and he knew Bobbi had been angling behind the scenes to make him a regular. When he got to his room, he locked the door and sat on his bed. Drawing the script out of the envelope he began to read. The current story line involved a serial killer picking off minor characters, mostly clients who had lost cases. Trent had been a suspect for a while, but that had been cleared up two episodes ago. When he got to the next to last page, he nearly dropped the script. After fumbling with the pages Joey read the scene again. Trent died from gunshot wounds to the chest just as he was about to propose to Jane, Cassie’s character.

Joey finished the last two pages. Bobbi had been right, it was good stuff. A really emotional death scene at Trent bled out in Jane’s arms. But he didn’t know what was next. He’d signed an exclusive deal with Legal Beagles, so there were no other guest spots lined up. He’d done a made for TV movie and a few big screen bit parts during hiatus, but there wasn’t anything big on the horizon. He’d been thinking of going back to New York for a while now, maybe this was a sign.

He’d film this last episode, get Gina and Michael to help him sell some of his stuff or put it in storage, pack up some clothes and a few necessities, book a flight and go. He’d stay with Rachel. Monica and Chandler were too far from the city, too far from work opportunities. Phoebe and Mike barely had room for their own brood, let alone a guest. And Ross was on some dig in Montana or Utah or somewhere. He’d made up his mind, he was going.

The time flew by and before he knew it, Joey was getting a cab out to Rachel’s apartment. On impulse he’d stopped at the airport gift shop and spent way too much for flowers and a stuffed bear. The closer they got to her building the more his heart pounded. He might have loved Alex in her own way, but it was never going to compare to what he had and still felt for Rachel. He tipped the driver outrageously, hefting the strap of one case over his shoulder, tucking the bear under his arm as he picked up the other case, the flowers in his free hand. In the elevator, Joey worried about what he would say when he saw her. But he couldn’t say a thing when she had opened the door. God she was more beautiful than he remembered. When she hugged him, held him close, Joey knew he was home. He was going to find a way to stay and maybe, just maybe, get up the courage to go after Rachel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While the first few days of them living together again were a bit awkward, Rachel had to admit that overall, their first month  
together had gone very well. Emma had been ecstatic that her Uncle Joey was back to stay. She nearly made him go to show and tell, but Rachel had quickly nipped that in the bud. Emma was quick to include him in her everyday routine, including bedtime rituals. Joey had been surprised and happy to see that Emma still had her version of Hugsy. Rachel’s heart swelled with love when she watched Joey tell her daughter stories. Many of them were just edited versions of things that had happened to the six of them, back in the day.

It wasn’t until the third week that the realization hit her. She still loved Joey.

Having him close to her every day brought back all the feelings she’d thought were gone, or at least repressed. Every day Joey would go out on auditions, and she’d be there for him when it didn’t pan out. All of the hugging and long talks about Days of Our Lives certainly weren’t helping. Maybe the new agent that Bobbi had recommended would help. Maybe if Joey was working, away from the apartment more, Rachel wouldn’t be thinking about him as often and the feelings would fade again. Maybe.

Right now she was watching him read to Emma as they were on a train on their way to spend the weekend with Monica and Chandler. It was something Rachel did often, but now she had a surprise. Neither of the Bings knew that Joey was back and this was going to make the weekend just that much more special. And there was plenty of room for one more. Joey looked up for a moment and their eyes met. God, she could get lost in those eyes. His expression grew serious for a second, but then he looked away and went back to reading. Then the conductor was calling for their stop. As the train slowed, Rachel stood, gathering coats and bags.

“Here, Rach let me help,” Joey said, reaching for one of the bags in the overhead compartment.

She was still reaching for it and their bodies brushed against one another. The heat she felt made her stop in her tracks. Joey stopped too, but didn’t look at her. He handed her the bag and then went to help Emma with her coat. Rachel shook her head and waited for the train to completely stop. Chandler was meeting them with his car. It still felt weird to think of Monica and Chandler owning a car, one they used all the time anyway. Monica still had the Porsche but it was kept in the garage and only brought out for special occasions. She ushered Emma ahead of her as they made their way to the door. Joey gave her a smile; he knew she was saving him for last, the surprise for his best and oldest friend.

“Uncle Chand!” Emma squealed as she stepped off the train.

“How’s my favorite niece?” he asked as he hugged her close.

“She’s your only niece, Chand,” Rachel teased, stepping down herself.

He smiled and he took her into a hug as well. “Still can’t believe Phoebs had all boys. How are you, Rach?”

“Good. Hope you don’t mind, I brought a friend along.”

“A boyfriend? Rachel, Monica’s gonna be so…,” he trailed off as he saw Joey standing at the bottom of the train steps.

“Surprise,” Rachel said.

“Oh my God,” Chandler replied as Joey stepped down. They embraced and looked at each other.

“Do you believe this?” Joey asked, moving back. “Chandler Bing is speechless.”

Chandler smiled. “God, it’s good to see you, Joe. What have you been up to?” He held up a hand. “No, wait, we can talk at the house, Mon would never forgive me if I hear everything first.” He clapped Joey on the shoulder again and led them to the car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monica was just as surprised, but happy to see him, as were Jack and Erica. Rachel and Emma had their usual room and Monica set him up in one down the hall. Then she sent him and Chandler off to the den so she could talk alone with Rachel.  
“Love what you’ve done with the place,” Joey said, looking around. He spotted a pair of chairs that looked very familiar. “Are those…?”

“Not the same chairs, remember you broke those, but ones like them. We can watch Baywatch reruns in style. And of course there’s the Joey room. We’ve been keeping it ready. ”

“I’d forgotten about that,” he grinned.

“Come on, Joey, you gotta tell me everything. Is this just a visit? Where are you staying?”

“No, I’m back for good. Looking for work.”

“What about Legal Beagles?”

“You really want to know?”

Chandler thought about it for a moment. “If you’re here to stay, it’s probably not good, so don’t tell me. Mon has this thing about spoilers. Living arrangements?”

“Staying with Rachel and Emma.”

The statement sat between them for several moments before Chandler replied.

“Is that a good idea, Joe? Do you still…?”

“Yeah,” Joey said. “I still love her. I never stopped loving her, Chandler. I’ve been thinking that…,” he ducked his head, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“You want to see if there’s still anything there,” Chandler finished for him.

“Maybe. Am I crazy for trying?”

Chandler chuckled. “Joey, if the looks Rachel sent your way are anything to go by, I’d say you have a really great chance.”

“Looks? What looks?”

“Dude, love really _does_ make you blind.” He steered Joey to the chairs to explain a few things to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You what?” Monica squealed.

Rachel winced. The kids were playing in the living room and the boys were off in the den, so she’d been the only one to hear the sub-sonic vocalization her best friend had made.

“I still have feelings for Joey,” she repeated.

“What kind of feelings? Love, like, want to jump him kind of feelings?”

“Yes,” Rachel said.

“So, why don’t you see if he feels the same? I mean, God, Rachel, the way he still looks at you…makes me want a cigarette.”

“You think?”

“I know, honey.”

Rachel scoffed. “You just think that because you’re happily married.”

“No, I remember how it was after Barbados. And you didn’t see him after you broke it off. Chandler and I were the ones who had to nurse Joey through the pain of a broken heart.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Why would you, Rach? Look, anytime you want, I can come babysit Emma or have her over for a few days so you and Joey can….”

“Mon!”

“Come on, Rachel. There hasn’t been anyone serious since you and Ross gave it up for good. The only other person you were head over heels for was Joey. And don’t argue with your best friend, you know it’s true.”

“But Emma….”

“Is six years old and would love to see her mommy happy.”

“Maybe,” Rachel said slowly. “I’ll have to think about it some more.”

“Don’t take too long. Guys who love you like Joey does don’t come around that often.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Five weeks later and neither of them had done anything. They danced around each other, almost asking, but then saying something else. They went out to the park with Emma, many strangers telling them what a beautiful family they made. After the first few times, they gave up trying to correct people. Joey took Rachel out to lunch a few times, Rachel reciprocated with dinner. But it never went further than that. It was driving them both completely crazy. Then Joey got a call from Bobbi.

“Joey, darling, great news!” 

“Bobbi, you know I’ve got that play I’m doing. I’m here in New York for good.”

“Joey, I know that, but I got in touch with your director. They’re going to have to do without their star for a week. Legal Beagles wants you back for an episode.”

“But Trent died.”

“It’s a dream sequence, Jane just found out she’s pregnant with Trent’s baby and is wondering if she should keep it. He visits her and tells her she’s going to be a great mom. It’s a last minute write in, Cassie just found out she’s preggers for real.”

“That’s great for her. But I’m not sure.”

“It’s just a week, Joey. I’ve already made all the arrangements. Oh! And I wanted to tell you, the producers and I agree, you should submit the death episode for Emmy consideration.”

“Bobbi, I don’t know….”

Bobbi sighed. “It’s just about a done deal. They sent a tape to me, I just have to fill in the paperwork and send it out. It’s good stuff, Joey.”

“Fine, fine, send it. It’s not like I’m going to win.”

“Great! I’ll send all the flight information to Amy.”

“Thanks, Bobbi.”

Rachel smiled up at him when he hung up. Joey’s heart did a little leap in his chest.

“So, what did Bobbi want?”

“Legal Beagles wrote in a dream sequence for Trent. I need to go back and film it. I’ll be gone for a week.”

“Oh.”

“It might be less than that,” he said, trying to get the look of disappointment off of her face.

“Was there anything else? You said something about winning.”

Joey nodded. “Bobbi wants to submit Trent’s death episode for Emmy consideration. It’s only for guest starring, so I doubt I’ll get nominated.”

“Honey, you will. I read the script and cried buckets. I’ll cry more when it airs. You’re a shoe in.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Want a lift to the airport?”

“Rach, you don’t have a car.”

“I can borrow one from someone. Let me do this for you, Joe.”

“Sure, why not?” So what if the thought of spending an hour with Rachel alone in the car drove him crazy?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rachel left Emma at a play date before the trip out to JFK. Emma knew Joey was only going away for a little while, she’d asked him to bring her back something. On the drive, Rachel found that she was nervous and scared. She’d grown used to having Joey around again. It was something she’d never expected, but it seemed more complicated since their surprise visit to the Bings. The sexual tension between them was more intense. But neither of them seemed to know how to cross the friends’ line. When they got there she parked and went with Joey into the concourse. He picked up his ticket and headed for security.

“I guess this where I have to leave you,” she said with a nervous laugh.

Joey set his small duffel down, wrapping his arms around her for a quick hug. “It’s just for a week, Rach.”

“I know,” she said. “But it’s going to be quiet without you.”

“I’ll call every night so I can tell Emma goodnight.”

“Don’t forget the time difference.”

He smiled. “I won’t. I should go.” 

He started to pull back, but she reached up to kiss him on the cheek. Instead he turned his head and it turned into a kiss on the lips. Memories of their first kiss flooded back to her. This one was better, more intense. Joey’s arms tightened around her as he nearly pulled her off of her feet. She closed her eyes, sighing into the kiss. Then Joey slowly set her back down, peppering small kisses over her face before stopping. He leaned his forehead against hers.

“Rach….”

She opened her eyes, staring into his. “I know, Joe. That was…..”

“Yeah. I gotta go, Rachel.”

“We’ll talk,” she promised him. “I want this.”

“You sure?”

“I am. Now go dazzle Hollywood. Make them regret killing Trent.”

He grinned at her, kissing her one last time before heading for the security line. Rachel touched her fingers to her lips. Joey turned once he got through the metal detector, waving to her. She waved back, a smile spreading over her face. She wondered how Emma would feel about spending the night over at a friend’s house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The kiss goodbye at the airport had been….wow. Joey had spent the entire flight thinking about that kiss. He thought about when they’d dated before. Rachel wanted to try again. Just his luck that he was leaving for a week. The one thing they had going for them this time, Ross wasn’t in the picture. He’d been out of the picture for a while now. Nothing was stopping them from making it work. Except maybe themselves.

When he got to LA, Joey threw himself into the work. He didn’t allow himself to think about the situation except for the one hour when he made the call back home to read Emma a bedtime story. When he spoke with Rachel it was with increasing tension, but in a good way. He found himself dreaming about being with her. He forced himself not to think about it because overthinking would lead to nerves and they’d never get past just being friends. The on the fourth night he had good news for Rachel.

“I’ll be home tomorrow. Just a few minor things to film tomorrow and I’ll be on my way back.”

“That’s great, Joe. I’ve….we’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too,” he said.

“Do you need me to come and get you?”

“No, don’t worry. I don’t know what flight I’ll be on, so I’ll just get a cab back.”

“Well, break a leg and all that. Night, Joe.”

“Good night, Rachel.”

He wasn’t sure how he ever made it to sleep or through the final moments on set the next day. The flight was a complete blur. He’d picked up lilies at the airport and hailed a cab before he knew it. He’d be home in time to read Emma a bedtime story and he wondered how soon it would be before Rachel could get a babysitter or persuade Phoebe or Monica to take Emma for the night.

‘Don’t rush this, Tribianni,’ he chided himself as the cab pulled in front of Rachel’s building. He hadn’t been this nervous since Barbados. He had a key for the apartment, but knocked anyway before opening it a little. 

“Rachel? I’m home.” He looked in and stopped breathing for a second. The apartment was filled with candles, music was playing low and Rachel came out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine. She was wearing….Joey gulped. 

“I’m guessing Emma isn’t here?”

“Sleepover. Welcome home, Joe. Wine?”

Joey stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him and slipping the lock into place. He laid the lilies on the dining table, dropped his bag and quickly crossed over to Rachel. He took the glasses out of her hands, setting them on the counter before sweeping her into his arms. She giggled a little before he kissed her, running his hands over the skin that was showing thanks to her very sexy negligee. 

“I think I’m over dressed,” he said when they broke away from the kiss. 

“I can fix that,” she whispered, tugging at his coat. “But not here, upstairs.”

“My room or yours?”

“Mine.”

He groaned as he kissed her again, lifting her off her feet and over his shoulder.

“Joey!” she laughed.

“I’ve been waiting years for this, I don’t want to waste another second,” he said as he carried her off to her room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rachel had never been more grateful for the friends that Emma had. The parents of the friend Emma had stayed with had promised to get her off to school as well. That meant that she and Joey didn’t have to worry about anything that morning. They spent most of it making love. There were lingering looks and discreet touches over breakfast and coffee. Rachel wished it could last forever, but Joey had to go to the theatre. Before he left he made a promise to her that they’d talk. 

Last night had been….so much better than she could ever have imagined. She really wished Monica was closer so they could talk face to face. She went back home and combed through her e-mail, setting up jobs and billing clients. When lunch came around she thought she might take something to Joey but when she came out of the office, he was waiting there a picnic lunch spread out on the table. She must have been too engrossed in her work to hear him come in. 

“Joey,” she said, “this is wonderful. But I thought you’d still be at the theatre.”

“I’m letting my understudy finish out the week. So I thought we could use the time alone to you know, talk.”

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Talk?”

“Okay, maybe more,” he grinned. Then he grew serious again. “Rachel, do you regret….?”

“God, Joe, no,” she interrupted him. “I wouldn’t have made all those preparations if I thought I was going to regret ever going to bed with you. I’d been thinking about it since we kissed at the airport.”

“Me too,” he said. “I just don’t want to go through what I did last time, it nearly killed me.”

“Oh, Joey,” she breathed, stepping close to him. “I had no idea. But being with you, having you here, it’s been making me think about us. About the last time and what could have been.”

“I think about that all the time,” he said softly.

“Joey, what are you saying?”

“I still love you, Rachel. I never stopped loving you.”

She wrapped him in her arms, kissing him softly. He held her tightly to him, like he was never going to let you go.

“We can go as slowly as you want, Joe. I never want to hurt you again, because I might be just as in love with you.”

He looked up at her, hope shining in his eyes. “What about Ross?”

“What about him? He’s still in Utah. Actually he e-mailed me a few weeks ago; he said he’s been offered a permanent position at a university there. It means he wouldn’t see Emma as much and we’d have to get together to redo the custody agreement, but he’s happier than I’ve seen him in a long time. Part of me will always love him, Joey. I know he’d want me to be happy. You make me happy.”

“Oh thank God,” he said, kissing her passionately. 

The picnic lunch was forgotten as he drew her down to the floor, showing her just how much he still loved her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

July rolled around, spreading a depressive heat over the city. Rachel and Joey spent all the time they could indoors, making a heat of their own. Just a few days ago she’d sent Emma off with Ben, Carol and Susan to visit Ross. They’d be gone for almost two months. Joey’s play had wrapped and she decided to take advantage by turning down jobs for a while, she had savings she could live off of for a while.

They lay in the bed, clinging to each other breathlessly. Rachel hadn’t known how much fun sex could be until Joey.  
“God, Joe….”

“I know,” he said, stroking her arm, kissing the top of her head. 

“It’s too hot in here,” she said, wiping the sweat from her breasts with the sheet.

“We could take a shower,” Joey said grinning.

“No,” Rachel said, laughing. “You banged your elbow pretty badly the last time.”

“But you liked everything else.”

She blushed a little. “I think I’d have to have a bigger shower before we tried that again.”

“There a still plenty of other things we can do,” he said, kissing her shoulder, then her neck.

“Joey, we’re out of condoms,” she said breathlessly. “And I could really go for something to eat.”

“I could eat,” he said, kissing her gently before moving away.

“Order in?”

“We could go out,” he said. “How about that Indian place?”

“You don’t have to take me out, Joey.”

He sat up, taking her hands in his. “I want to, I mean, we are dating. We’re dating, right?”

“Yes,” she chuckled. “We’re dating. But I don’t know if I want to share you and me with the world yet.”

“Come on, Rach, who are we going to see? Mike and Pheebs are visiting his family, Monica and Chandler took the twins to Vegas to visit Mr. Bing. We’re in our own little cocoon for now.”

“We’ll have to tell them eventually,” she said, a touch of sadness in her voice.

“They’ll be happy for us. I know they will.”

“I have to tell Emma first.”

“As soon as she gets back, we’ll all have dinner together and tell her.”

“I like that idea. Hey, is that your phone?” The ringing was muffled by the pile of clothes on the floor.

“Ignore it, it’s probably Amy. We promised each other no interruptions.”

“If you don’t answer it, she’s going to keep calling. Talk to her and I’ll make us reservations.” She got out of the bed grabbing the sheet to wrap around her.

Joey nodded and got out of bed to dig through the clothes. He took his cell out of his pants pocket and answered.

“It’s Joey. Hi, Amy, sorry I haven’t returned any of your calls. What? Seriously? When? When?” he gestured for a pen and paper and Rachel scrambled to get them for him. He scribbled something down, said his goodbyes, hung up and then turned to her with a huge grin on his face.

“Joey, what?” she asked.

“I got nominated,” he said, stunned and excited at the same time.

“You what?”

“For an Emmy, I got nominated for an Emmy. I totally forgot the announcements were today.”

“Oh my God, Joey, really?” Rachel squealed, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, dropping his phone onto the pile of clothes again.

“Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama. I guess Bobbi was right, Trent’s death was really good.”

“Oh, Joey, congratulations. What was the note taking about?”

“The ceremony for the technical awards, which is when my award is presented, is in September, that’s the date, time and place. If I  
win, I get to present something at the actual awards later in the month.”

“I’m so happy for you, Joe.”

“Come with me,” he said. “Be my date.”

“To an awards ceremony?”

“Sure, Rach. It won’t be televised like the Sopies but I can’t think of anyone I’d rather go with.”

“Okay.”

He smiled at her and she kissed him. When they separated he grinned playfully and waggled his eyebrows. 

“I just got nominated for an Emmy, wanna celebrate?”

“Condoms, Joe.”

“There are other ways to celebrate,” he said huskily, tugging at the sheet as he kissed his way down her body.

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they picked up Emma at the airport in late August, she was so happy for Joey and his nomination. They went out to a small family restaurant to celebrate with her. They cautiously and a little awkwardly broached the subject of Rachel and Joey being together.

“Emma, your Uncle Joey and I have been sort of dating each other,” Rachel said.

“Really?” Emma squealed.

Rachel looked at her daughter, puzzled. “You’re okay with it?”

“Duh,” she said, rolling her eyes. “He totally loves you mom. Can I have ice cream for dessert?”

Rachel just nodded and it seemed that Emma was on board. Joey smiled, hugging her close and laughing.

“Let’s just hope everyone else is as nonchalant about us as she was,” he said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*

When it came time for the awards ceremony, Joey was the calm one. He was constantly trying to keep Rachel from being too nervous. He’d arranged to stay with his sister, planning to arrive the day before so he could introduce Rachel to Gina and Michael. She had been calmed long enough to make some calls and secure a dress from Chanel. She wasn’t letting him see it. Monica and Chandler took Emma in; it was going to be just for the weekend after all. When they finally boarded the plane, Rachel took a deep breath and smiled at Joey.

“I remember the last time I tried to fly somewhere,” she half-joked.

“You’re not going anywhere, Rachel Green,” he said, kissing her.

“When we get going, wanna….you know,” she nodded her head towards the bathroom.

“Rach, I think we’re a little old to be joining the Mile High Club.”

“You mean, you’ve never…?”

“God no, those things are smaller than your shower.”

Rachel frowned but agreed that maybe it wasn’t a good idea. They talked about things Joey might do when they came back. The producers of the play he’d been doing were trying to get it to Broadway and negotiating with Amy to have Joey come back. She was holding out until after the awards, if he won she could get him better pay and extras. 

When they landed time really seemed to fly by. Gina and Michael loved her, making her feel at home, telling her all kinds of stories from the time Joey spent with them. They really didn’t have time to see any sites the next day so Rachel and Joey spent it just being with each other, talking about nothing, until it was time to get ready.

Gina let Rachel use her room to get ready. The dress hugged all her curves, plunging just low enough while still being modest. It was in the reddest red that Rachel could find. When she walked down the stairs, Joey whistled appreciatively.

When she walked over and kissed his cheek, he whispered in her ear. “I wish we could skip this so I could take you back upstairs and peel you out of that.”

She hit him lightly on the arm while backing away. Michael drove them, and Rachel wished there was a red carpet, but that was for the big event the following week. There was some press there and a few of them recognized Joey, shouting questions at him, cameras clicking away. He smiled wide and waved at them all, guiding Rachel into the building. The ceremony was presided over by some starlet that neither of knew. They barely touched the food that was being served while the statuettes were being handed out. Then Joey’s category came up. He took her hand and squeezed it. The starlet read out the nominees and then ripped open the envelope.

“And the Emmy goes to….Joey Tribbiani for Legal Beagles.”

Joey’s mind went blank. There was a roaring in his ears that was pierced only by the squeal that Rachel let out before she jumped up and hugged him. He didn’t remember getting out of his chair. He kissed her soundly before going up to the podium to accept. The starlet handed the Emmy to him, kissing his cheek and congratulating him. He thanked her absently, looking down at the object in his hands. It was heavier than it looked. He went up to the microphone to make his speech.

“First of all, I want to thank the writers and producers of Legal Beagles for giving me the chance to play Trent Buchman. Next, thanks to Cassie Andrews, the best leading lady anyone could ask for. Thanks to Days of Our Lives for giving my big break. Thanks to my family and friends for supporting me all these years. Special thanks to Phoebe, Ross, Monica and Chandler, they know why. And finally, thanks to Rachel, I love you.”

He walked away, glancing back to see Rachel smiling and crying. He was guided off stage to do some press. By the time he was done, the ceremony was over and Rachel was waiting for him, vibrating with excitement.

“Oh god, Joe!” she exclaimed, flinging herself at him. “I can’t believe it! Can I hold it?”

“Sure,” he said, handing it over.

“Wow, heavier than it looks.”

“That’s what I thought. Do you want to go to the after party?” he asked. “It’s not much but you’d get to meet some celebrities.”

She shook her head. “I really want to take you to a secluded room and have my way with you right now.”

“Winning awards does it for you?”

“God, yes, Joe, you have no idea.”

“Guess I’ll have to win a bunch more then, won’t I?” He grinned at her but she just grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Someone jostled them and they broke apart. Joey took Rachel’s hand and tugged her out of the building to where Michael was waiting with the car.

“Uncle Joe! You won! Mom’s going to have a cow!” Michael said.

“Yeah, come on, take us home, Mikey.”

They climbed into the car, the Emmy sitting on the floor between them. They had eyes only for each other and could barely keep their hands to themselves. When the car came to a stop, Joey looked out the window and frowned.

“This isn’t home,” he said.

“No, mom and I thought you guys might want some time alone. So we splurged for a hotel, here’s the keycard, room 202. We sent over your luggage so no worries about that. I’ll be by tomorrow afternoon to take you to the airport. Have fun.”

Michael handed back the card and smiled at them. They thanked the young man and clambered out of the car, remembering the  
award at the last moment. They were greeted warmly by the doorman and managed to stay apart until they got into the elevator. Rachel’s dress was half off one shoulder and Joey’s shirt was half unbuttoned by the time they made it to the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rachel and Joey were enjoying breakfast in bed when the phone rang. They looked at each other wondering who would be calling them. It turned out to be Gina.

“Joey, I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks, Gina. What’s going on?”

“We got a call from the Academy. They’re sending out a guy to come and get the award.”

“What?!? WHY?? I won it fair and square,” he whined.

Gina laughed. “You did, honey, but they need to put your name on it.” 

Joey looked over at the Emmy sitting on the bedside table. The place for his name was indeed blank.

“They’ll pick it up, inscribe your name on it and ship it out to your home. I gave them Rachel’s address, I hope that was okay.”

“That’s fine, Gina, thanks.”

“Me and Mikey will be by this afternoon to take you to the airport,” Gina said. “Oh, and call Amy, she called but wouldn’t leave a message.”

They said a few more things and then Joey hung up. Rachel was running her hand over his arm, she’d heard about the award.

“Sorry, Joe, I knew you were looking forward to showing it off.”

“S’okay, Rach. Now I don’t have to worry about where to pack it or how the hell I was going to get it past airport security.”

They both laughed and he kissed her. She began to clear away the breakfast trays so he could call Amy. Turned out the network was going to spring for everything a week from now. They were putting Joey and Rachel up in a fancy hotel, providing them with a limo to the ceremony, as well as access to more designers and jewelers so they’d be even fancier than last night. Amy was also waiting to see if something more exciting would come from his win, or maybe just a better deal from the producers of the play he’d been in. They spent the rest of the day saying goodbye to the Emmy, packing up their suitcases and saying a final goodbye to Gina and Michael.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Monica, Chandler, the twins and Emma were all waiting for them when they got off the plane. Emma rushed over to hug them both. Joey couldn’t believe that she thought of him as part of her family.

“So?” Monica asked. “Did you win?”

Joey almost wanted to pull his old trick of pretending he hadn’t on her but he couldn’t do it. “Well, we are going back to LA in a week.”

There were squeals of joy as Monica came over to hug him. Emma squealed and jumping up and down in excitement. Chandler was smiling wider than Joey had ever seen, clapping him on the back. Then Monica was on the phone making calls for a celebration dinner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Oh my god, Joey this place is as big as our old apartment was,” Rachel said as she walked into the hotel room a week later.

“I know,” he said excitedly. This was a dream come true for him. There had been a limo to pick them up from the airport, with a personal assistant who was going to walk them through everything that was happening this weekend.

“Yes, the studio spared no expense. They’re hoping that your win means good things for the show’s other nominees,” Janet, the assistant said. “Now Joey, you have a tux fitting at three, the studio wants you to have something new and chic, the store is downtown. Rachel you’ll be having several dresses delivered to the room at the same time. The representative from Harry Winston will be here at five.”

“Harry Winston?” Rachel squeaked.

“They’ll be providing you with jewelry for the evening, and of course a bodyguard depending on which pieces you’ll have.”

“Oh, wow, I can’t believe this is happening,” Rachel said. “Joey, imagine what would happen if you were ever nominated for an Oscar?” 

Joey smiled and walked over to her, taking her in his arms. “One step at a time, Rach. Let’s get used to me being Emmy winner Joey Tribbiani first.”

“Of course, honey, sorry, I’m just so excited for you,” she sighed, kissing him. “You know that’s going to be with you forever, you’ll be remembered as an Emmy winner.”

“I know, so weird to think that I actually won an Emmy.”

“Oh, Joe, you’ve grown leaps and bounds as an actor. You totally deserve it.”

“Wanna order some champagne and celebrate some more?”

“Can we?”

“I’ll make sure anything you order will be covered by the studio,” Janet said. “And I’ll leave you two be until this afternoon.”

They looked back to see her leave quickly and quietly. They’d completely forgotten she was there.

“Let’s order,” Rachel said.

“I have a better idea,” Joey said, toying with her shirt. “Let’s check out the bathroom.”

He picked her up and carried her off as she giggled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joey finished his tux fitting early and decided to go back to the room to see if Rachel had made a decision on the dress. They had just begun to bring her choices in when he left and from her sighs and exclamations it wasn’t going to be an easy decision for her. His tux would be delivered to the room the next day and he’d get to keep it, with the promise to promote the designer on the red carpet if he could. He opened the door and heard several voices, Rachel, Janet and someone he didn’t know.

“Oh Rachel, I think that’s the one,” the mysterious voice said.

“Really Lisa, do you think so?” she asked. “I wish Joey was here.”

“Yo,” he said, stepping into the room. Then he looked across the room and stopped breathing. The dress was a slinky number, in gold. Her hair was up, revealing skin that gleamed. “Wow,” was all he managed to choke out.

“You like it?” Rachel asked again, chewing on her bottom lip.

“God, Rach….you look like a goddess.”

“Then you’ll take it?” Janet said.

“Yes, I will. This is the McQueen, right?”

“That’s right,” Lisa said. “And it fits perfectly, nothing I have to alter. It’s as if it was made just for you.”

“Thank you, Lisa,” Janet said. “Okay, Rachel, you need to get out of it so we can have it hanging up for the people from Harry Winston to see.”

Janet made a few calls as Rachel went into the bathroom to change out of the dress. Lisa began gathering up the others she’d brought and a bellman came up to help her with them all. There was a knock at the door just as Lisa was ready to leave. Two men carrying briefcases stood there with a much larger man standing behind them.

“Oh, Bernie, good you’re here, we just picked out the dress,” Janet said, going up to greet one of the men. “Miss Green will be out shortly.”

Joey just got out of the way as Bernie and the other guy laid out the briefcases on the table and Bernie withdrew a key from his coat to unlock them both. The bodyguard stood at the door, looking intimidating. The other man came over to sit next to Joey. Then Rachel appeared from the bedroom, wrapped up in a robe and they began talking jewelry.

“You don’t need to be over there?” Joey asked the other man.

“No, I’m just Bernie’s assistant. David, by the way,” he said offering his hand to Joey

“Joey,” he said, shaking. 

“Oh, I know who you are Mr. Tribbiani. My husband and I are big fans. Have been since DOOL.”

“Thanks.” They watched piece after piece come out and be judged for selection. “Hey, listen, can you help me out?”

“Oh, anything,” David said enthusiastically. 

Joey leaned in and they talked quietly for a few moments. They finished moments before Rachel and Bernie.

“Wonderful working with you Miss Green,” Bernie said smiling. “We’ll be leaving the pieces in the hotel safe for you. And you won’t be needing the services of our guard.”

“Well, I’ll certainly feel like it,” she laughed. 

Janet herded the men out of the room, promising Joey she’d be back the next morning to go over everything one last time. 

“All set then?” Joey asked, going over to her and hugging her close.

“Oh my god, yes. I can’t believe I get to wear Harry Winston. Everything Bernie had was gorgeous.”

“Feel like going out to eat? I might be able to scrounge reservations somewhere.”

Rachel smiled, but looked tired. “No, I think I’d like to have a long bubble bath and order room service.”

“Okay, don’t worry about me though” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“Why? What are you going to do?”

“Nothing, walk around maybe get some souvenirs for Emma.”

“You’re the best, Joe.”

“So are you, Rach. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” she said, kissing him gently before moving away and back towards the bathroom.

Joey watched her and as soon as the door closed he left the room, wondering if he could catch up with Bernie and David before they’d gone from the hotel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rachel couldn’t believe that she was going to get to walk the red carpet with Joey. She played with the necklace she was wearing as they inched forward in the limo. Joey was devastatingly handsome in his new tuxedo. If her dress wasn’t so tight and they were both younger she might suggest something. Instead she watched as they passed crowds of screaming fans held back by security. 

After what seemed like forever they finally stopped completely and someone opened the door. Joey got out first then leaned in to offer a hand to Rachel. She took it and got out, smoothing her dress down as they stood at the end of the carpet. Immediately she was hit by all voices shouting and cameras clicking. The sun was shining fiercely and she took a moment to calm herself down. She just smiled as Joey took her hand and tucked into his arm. They slowly began to make their way down the carpet stopping every now and then for photos or so Joey could answer a quick question from a reporter. As they got closer the shouts got louder and more frenzied. Finally they were stopped by a producer from E! and asked to do a quick on camera segment.

For the most part it was all Joey, but she got to answer a couple about the dress and Joey’s career. Then all too soon they were swept into the theatre. Joey was stopped to talk with a production assistant and then they were shown to their seats. They were a few rows back from the rest of the Legal Beagles team. Rachel was awestruck as she looked all around her. It all seemed so much bigger and brighter than it did on TV.

“Hey, Rach, you doing okay?” Joey asked, leaning in and stroking her arm.

“I’m good; I just can’t believe we’re here. I can’t wait to tell Emma all about it.”

“She might get to see you on the broadcast, and I know she’ll be talking about that for weeks,” he said grinning. “When Cassie gets here, I’ll introduce you, she’s sitting a few rows ahead of us. And don’t forget, just before it’s time for me to present someone will come and get me and there’ll be a seat filler sitting next to you.”

“I remember,” she said, squeezing his hand and sitting back in the chair.

Everything seemed to go by so quickly then. The opening number was fun and dazzling. Legal Beagles won in the Supporting Actress category. They whispered to each other during all the commercial breaks. Joey was taken away to present, and the show won for writing. Joey and the actress who won for guest in a comedy presented for comedy writing. He looked at her while the winners were making their speech. She blew a kiss to him and he grinned. He came back to her during another commercial break and she gave him a proper kiss. Then Cassie won for Best Actress and there was a mini celebration in the aisles. They smiled wide and applauded loudly as the very pregnant actress made her way slowly to the stage. Her speech began with the usual thanks to the writers and producers, and then she got to Joey.

“This award wouldn’t be possible without Joey Tribbiani, one of the best, most generous actors I know. I’m sad to see Trent go but I hope that the future will be so much brighter for you, thank you Joe,” Cassie said, blowing him a kiss before finishing with a thank you to Susan.

The cameramen had quickly moved to Joey for that moment in the speech and he’d sent kisses back to Cassie before they wandered off. Rachel squeezed his arm in excitement knowing they’d both just been on the live broadcast. The rest of the awards breezed by with Legal Beagles losing out on Best Drama to a show that had just ended a long run. There were hugs and congratulations all around before they started filing out. A producer or two approached Joey, but he just deftly handed them Amy’s card before heading for the exit.

“You just happened to have several of Amy’s cards on you?” Rachel asked suspiciously.

Joey had the decency to look sheepish. “She gave me a bunch before we left, said that since I’d won and just in case the show did well; I could give them out to anyone approaching me. She wants to handle any offers and it gives me an excuse not to talk to anyone so I can enjoy the after parties.”

“Oooh, parties, I’d forgotten about those,” Rachel said. “Which ones are we going to?”

“The studio is holding one, of course, then after that wherever you’d like.”

“Well, let’s go, Mr. Tribbiani.”

“As you wish, Ms. Green,” he said, taking her arm and leading her out of the building to the massive line of limos waiting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning they both woke up late, cuddled into one another. Rachel’s dress was pooled by the door, Joey’s tux scattered in a line leading to the bed. There was a knock at the door and Rachel groaned trying to burrow deeper into the covers.

“Tell whoever it is to go away,” she said.

“It’s room service,” Joey said, clambering out of bed and searching for a robe. “I made sure there was an order in before we left last night.”

“Coffee?”

“Yes,” Joey laughed as he found a robe, pulled it on and tied it closed before answering the door. He had a quiet conversation with the waiter before rolling the cart in.

“What was all the whispering about?” Rachel demanded as she sat up, arranging the sheets just so.

“Making sure they got the order right,” Joey lied smoothly. He poured her a cup of coffee from the carafe and brought it to her.

“My hero,” she said, taking a sip. “So what do we have today?”

“The usual,” he replied, pretending to move things around as he checked something. “Eggs, bacon, muffins, juice. Let me bring you something I ordered special.”

“Oh, yes please.”

He took a silver covered platter over to her and presented it to her with an exaggerated flourish. She giggled and smiled at him. Joey’s heartbeat was racing as she moved to lift the cover off. This was the most nervous he’d been in his whole life. 

“Joey,” she breathed. 

She was holding her hand to her mouth, surprise and happiness showing on her face. There on the platter lay a small open box with the ring he’d bought from Bernie and David in it. It was diamonds and emeralds set on a slim gold band. He’d know it was the perfect ring the moment he’d seen it. 

“Marry me, Rach,” he said softly. He put the platter down, taking the ring from the box. “These past few months with you have made me realize that I don’t want us to end. I love you more than I ever thought possible, more than I did when I came back to New York. I want to spend the rest of my life giving you experiences like this, making you as happy as you’ve made me. Marry me.”

She had tears streaming down her face as she put her hand out for him. “Yes, Joe, yes,” she whispered.

He slid the ring onto her trembling hand and moved in to kiss her tenderly. She pulled him into the bed, breakfast forgotten.

*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

So that’s the story of my mom and Joey. I told you there would be a happily ever after. They got married six months later; my dad actually came from Utah to give mom away. He’s also remarried and a stepfather to Andrea’s kids. Aunt Monica was mom’s maid of honor, me and my cousin Erica got be bridesmaids. It was really beautiful.

Dad also cashed out some of his savings as a wedding present to help Mom and Joey get a bigger place when mom found out she was pregnant. Now I have two younger brothers and a younger sister. Mom’s now a big name in the fashion world; she really loves what she does. And of course Joey went on to some really big things after that first win. He’s been Tony nominated twice, won two more Emmys and a handful of Golden Globes. There’s a special trophy case in the den for everything. Mom says they might have to build another one if Joey keeps getting better. I totally think he will. And before I forget, you should stay tuned to the Oscar ceremony this year. You might see a familiar face taking the golden guy home. 

The End.


End file.
